Life in the Capitol The 74th Hunger Games
by SagaChronicles
Summary: There was been 75 Hunger Games until finally the people of Panem rebelled, but we never got to hear the Capitol's side of the story. This is a series of tales through the 74th Hunger Games from the people from the Capitol who's lives were completely affected by the Games...Effie, Cinna, Plutarch, Prep Team, Seneca etc. Please r&r :
1. The escort

**EFFIE**

I never exactly planned on trying out for a job like this, I try to avoid the Games as much as possible but in the Capitol that seems to be impossible.

"Take the job Effie; you've always said you've wanted to travel. The pay will be great! You will be famous!" My mother urges me when the opportunity arose.

I have just turned twenty and the television has announced that the Capitol need an escort for the Hunger Games as a previous one had retired; of course they didn't clarify which District it was for. My friend Lena's sister became the escort for District Eight a few years ago and now she is a fashion icon and very rich and famous.

"Mother, my idea of travelling isn't going to meet children who are going to get themselves killed!"

"Children? Effie, do you remember nothing I thought you, those are the children of the traitors who killed and stole from our ancestors, we would be much better off if they hadn't. They are uncivilized and breed like rabbits; we need to keep them controlled. You can't possibly understand until you've met them."

This is ironic, the only District people my mother has met are Avoxes, but she has reminded of what I was brought up to believe. The District people deserve to be punished.

"Oh Effie! You don't realise what a great opportunity this is! You'll get to meet the President and you'll honour our family! You don't want to disappoint your family do you? You're a star Effie and now it's your time to shine!"

I sighed and wondered when I had lost all my independence. I knew my mother would not let this go unless I sign up so I do.

I know things are going better than I wanted or expected them to when I get a letter, inviting me for an interview about the job.

My mother squeals with delight. "Oh Effie Darling! We have to prepare you! I'll send you to the beautician's tomorrow afternoon and I'll right down exactly what you are going to say in that interview, but first we need to go shopping!"

So I am completely transformed in time for my interview. My beautiful straight Aqua hair is now hidden in a pink and curly wig, my skin dyed snow white and my new blue outfit is skin tight. I look at myself, I was actually impressed. I look like I should be on TV.

"Listen to me Effie, it doesn't matter what District it is, you take that job!" My mother warns me outside the building where my interview will take place.

I am lead into a grand room for the interview where I am greeted by two men; one introduces himself as the new Head Game maker for that year.

"Ms. Trinket, why do you want this job?"

I have spent hours practising what my mother had written for me to say.

"I love the Games, and I decided I don't just want to watch them anymore, I want to live them," I lied with a bright smile.  
They seem impressed with my answers.

"And would you be willing to work in any District?"

"Oh of course! I love to travel!" I reply. Of course if the higher the district, the better.

The two men look up at me and smile. "And what are your thoughts on the Games Ms. Trinket?"

"Why, I think they are an excellent idea, they surely seem to keep the people of the Districts disciplined, I would hate to see them rebel again, it would be terrible, the Games are probably one of the Capitol's best ever ideas."

The head Game maker writes something down on his clipboard and then the two consult with each other privately outside the room. When they return they are beaming.

"Ms. Trinket, you have certainly been our most impressive applicant, we would like to offer you the job."

I am surprised, it was much easier than I expected.

"We have one condition, you must continue to dress like that, and we both agree that your sense of style represents the Capitol well."

I nod. "Of course. If I may, what District will I be working with?"

The smaller of the two clears his throat and looks nervously at the Head Game maker.

"Well, Ms. Trinket, it's District twelve," He replies. I knew it was too good to be true of course nobody wants to work in the most uncivilised of all. I don't care what my mother said, I can not possibly take this job.

"But there is always the chance of an upgrade Miss Trinket," He reassures me. "If you do well, you may be upgraded to a better District, say District Four, maybe even District One. You have to start somewhere."

I sigh; I suppose he's a right. My mother's words ring in my head. "_You're a star Effie and now it's your time to shine."_

"I'll take the job," I reply with a fake smile.

"Great!" The Game maker smiles. "We'll start your training tomorrow. We're very glad to have you Ms. Trinket and by the way, don't be too surprised if some of the District people don't like you, you can't really blame them, they're just very uncivilised."

Every word that comes out of his mouth makes me think how much I'm going to regret taking this job.


	2. The stylist

**CINNA**

I've waited for this day as long as I can remember. The Game makers have finally noticed my talent.

My mother told me that ever since I was a baby I was always into fashion, I used to design clothes for my sisters. My father was never impressed but when he hears about this I'm sure he will be, well I hope he will be proud.

My mother sent me to a fashion designing school when I was sixteen. I watch the Hunger Games every year simply to see the Chariot Rides and the Interviews; I try not to pay attention to what happens in the arena, it's too cruel.

When I was eighteen I received a certificate which certified me as a professional clothes designer. I began to work for a designer who made clothes for Government officials and had once been the designer for District 3 in the Games. After ten years, none of his tributes had ever became victors so he decided to retire.I had admired his work as a stylist, I decided that it was my dream to become one. I worked for him for almost five years.

Once I had made enough money, I decided to buy my own place and sell and design my own clothes.

I have never felt so proud of myself than the day I got my first proper customer, she had happened to stumble across my boutique and saw my quirky designs on display. She wanted a blue wedding dress and a blue wedding dress she got. She was so happy; I had never seen a reaction like that to my works before.

After a few months, my shop finally began to do well. The mayor's daughter came in one day looking for something to wear to the Tribute Interviews, she was so delighted with her purchase that she told her father and all her friends, so within months many government officials were regulars at my shop. I couldn't believe it.

My shop had almost been in business two year when the letter came. It was a summoning before the Head Game maker, Seneca Crane. I knew my time had come.

"Cinna," he said. "We have discovered your talent and frankly, we are very impressed. So impressed in fact, that we are going to let you decide what District you want. Remember, you want to help them make an impression and win."

I thought about it for a minute, but deep inside I had always known who I wanted to style for. District Twelve hadn't had a victor in over twenty years and the fact that they dressed up in coal probably didn't help their case, so I decided that this year the tributes fromTwelve are going to burn bright.


	3. The Gamemaker

**Seneca**

I always wanted to be a Game maker. When I was told that I was promoted to Head Game maker for the 74th Hunger Games, I was ecstatic..

I have been a Game maker for a few years now, I've seen tributes come and go, I have followed all the Head Game makers' rules but now, finally, I am in control. Everything I says goes. This can only mean good things.

I have already started planning the arena, I think that the heated desert or water filled arena are overrated, the arena kills more tributes than the tributes themselves. No, this year I want to be simple, my arena will consist of a forest, a lake and some fields. There will probably be a huge bloodbath at the cornucopia. Of course, it's not going to be as simple as it sounds, I'm going to use my powers as much as I can.

I will add some Tracker Jackers nests, Nightlock berries and we are already designing a new breed of muttations. And as it is the Games, we obviously will have to wait and see if we need to add any more "special effects".

It will be perfect I am sure of it, the President will have nothing but praise for me, I'll probably have this job for years to come. Nothing can possibly go wrong.


	4. The Reaping

**EFFIE**

So here I am again, District 12. How I regret taking this job, they promised me an upgrade but there hasn't been one worthy tribute from this district yet. Personally I blame Haymitch and their parents.

My mother was right about a lot of these people, they are uncivilised, last year's pair were so thin and filthy, it was terrible, of course they didn't last two days in the arena. They had no gratitude either, all I tried to do was help but as the interviewer told me, I wasn't to be surprised if they didn't like me.

I really dislike working in this District, the reapings are certainly the most boring, there is no enthusiasm or spirit, there hasn't been a volunteer in decades, why in other Districts, dozens are willing to volunteer.

Thankfully I only have to come here once a year. The Games have been a great help to me, though I may never escort a victor the pay is good and everybody back home knows who I am. I have even been asked to model for Capitol Couture!

I am greeted by Mayor Undersee, he's one of the richest people in the District and yet the poorest in the Capitol look are better off than him.

"Welcome back Ms. Trinket," he greets me with a friendly hand shake. He leads on to the platform outside which overlooks the area where the people of the District have gathered. They look more gloomy than ever, I can't wait for this to be over so I can return home.

Haymitch Abernathy appears on stage as the mayor gives his speech .Haymitch isdrunk as always, I almost have to hold my breath to avoid the stench of cheap ale from him. I try to avoid him when he tries to hug me. The mayor's speech is rattled off and then I'm called to the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" I announce with a beam "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" Then I walk over to the glass ball which contains the female names. "Ladies first," I announce.

I reach my hand in and dig deep into the ball, maybe I'll get a strong female this year because the better the tribute, the bigger chance they have of winning and the better chance I have of being upgraded to a better District.

I pick up a slip of paper and slowly unfold it.

"Primrose Everdeen! " I call out and glance out to the crowd. I see a small girl with blonde hair make her way out, she can't be older than twelve. The odds surely can't be in her favour, she looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks, she can't last more than three days maximum in that arena.

"I volunteer!" Someone gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I sigh. Obviously she doesn't know how the system works. I hate being interrupted . An older girl with dark hair and olive skin makes her way from the crowd. She looks fierce, she certainly has a better chance of winning.

"Lovely!" I chirp. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers and if one does come forth then we um..."

"What does it matter?" The mayor says gruffly behindme.

Below, the younger girl throws herself onto the tribute, they must know each other though they don't look much alike.

Ther is some hesitance but the volunteer _finally _arrives up on stage. Well at least this reaping hasn't been as boring as the others.

"Well Bravo!" I smile. "That's the spirit of the games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," she replies. She must be the younger girl'sister. It's sad really but what can I do? This is my job.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

As usual nobody claps, I don't know why but it surely isn't very helpful to the the crowd do something strange, they place the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and hold it out to the girl standing beside me. I don't know what this means but Haymitch comes across the stage to congratulate the girl.

I try not to hear what he says, he always makes a fool of himself. Finally he is carried away on a stretcher and I get to call out the male tributes name.

I grab the first slip I can, I just want to get out of this dull, gloomy place.

"Peeta Mellark!" I call. A strong and stocky boy makes his way from the crowd. He looks like he could survive a few days.

Of course there are no volunteers. Two volunteers in one day would just be too much! The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and then, finally we get to enter the justice building. I feel clean again.

I wait in a room with Haymitch, trying to avoid conversation and eye contact while the tributes say goodbye to their loved ones. If I am very very fortunate this year one will return.

We are finally boarding the train which will take me home, the reapings are over for another year, even though my job is not complete I will be out of this glum place.

I look at the two tributes together, I smile to myself. They may be my best ones yet.


	5. The outfit

**CINNA**

I watch the Reapings live on television. I want to know who I'm going to be working with and the tributes I will be working against.

Of course I get the female tribute from Twelve and my dear friend, Portia gets the male tribute. She has asked me to design the outfits for the chariot rides but I really need to see who I am going to be styling first, hopefully they will inspire me to create a new outfit.

The first reaping broadcast is District One, the reapings go in order of District. The first two tributes chosen are called Marvel and Glimmer, they are both strong and fierce looking. Glimmer is the kind of girl that most stylists want, she will look amazing no matter what she wears.

District after district go by and finally the District Twelve appears onstage. Effie Trinket in her usual over the top outfit appears onstage.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She calls as the female tribute. I see a small girl with blonde hair and hand me down clothes emerge from the crowd. My heart aches at the sight of such a small and defenceless girl, I don't think that even fire will make her look fierce.

"I volunteer!" Someone in the crowd gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"

My eyes are suddenly glued to the screen A dark haired girl with amazing long and dark hair emerges from the crowd. The younger girl is crying, they must be sisters.

I can tell that this volunteer is trying to look serious for the cameras but I can see that many emotions lie behind those gray eyes of hers.

She tells Effie that her name is Katniss Everdeen. She has volunteered to save her sister's life. She looks fierce and determined , many people will think she volunteered for the glory but I can see that she volunteered because she loves her sister. And in this world of ours, we don't see much love these days, that is why I vow to help her burn bright and win.

An idea for her costume suddenly comes to my mind. There will be flames in the arena this year. She will no longer be Katniss Everdeen, I will make her Katniss, the girl on fire.


End file.
